The Dark Lord and the Bright God
by Krystal Rein
Summary: It's a HP/BtVS
1. Default Chapter

" I don't understand."  
  
" I have have no earthly idea how this happened!"  
  
Cornelius Fudge paced back and forth in his office, in the company of Albus Dumbledore and a young Willow Rosenburg who sat uncomfortably in a chair oposite his desk.  
  
" I have no idea what is going on-"  
  
" You're a witch!" Fudge said, slamming his hands down on his desk causing several objects, foreign to Willow, to fall from it.  
  
" Well I know that," she said hotly.  
  
"Ms. Rosenburg," Proffesor Dumbledor said quietly from the corner of the room," In our world we have all witches and wizards, muggle born or otherwise, registered and have them attend a special school."  
  
" How is this possible! How do we have a, how old are you again?" Fudge said, turning to Willow.  
  
" Twenty-four."  
  
" Twenty-four! Twenty-four years old and she is unregistered. How is it we never discovered her?"  
  
" The Ministry is allowed to make mistakes," Dumbledore said calmly," We can't do anything about it now. She's obviously learned to control her powers so-"  
  
" Control!" Fudge said laughingly," She nearly destroyed the world less than half a decade ago. Plus, what you are sugesting is crazy-"  
  
" Excuse me," Willow piped up quietly," Can we please stop talking like I'm not in the room?"  
  
" Cornelius, she is one of the most powerful witches on the planet and regardless of the education she had and regardless of any mistakes she made in the past, she needs to know what is ahead. So, if you would please..."  
  
Fudge looked at him angrily before storming out of the room. Dumbledore then grabbed a chair and sat down.  
  
" Well, Ms. Rosenburg, I'm sure you have several questions."  
  
" Yes, um...how did I get here? I was just sitting in my living room and a couple of Midevel lookin CIA guys jumped out of my fire-"  
  
" Yes, they used Floo Powder which is a magical means of transportion in our world.  
  
" You see Ms. Rosenburg, I am the Headmaster of a school called Hogwartz, it's for young witches and wizards. When you were eleven, you should have gotten an invatation to attend, because you are obviously a witch, but for some reason you weren't, and that recently came to The Ministry's, The Ministry of Magic's, they're similiar to what your goverment, attention."  
  
" Okay..." Willow said akwardly," I still don't know what's going on."  
  
" You see, there is a lot that you need to learn, and I think the best way, would be fore you to come to my school."  
  
" I think I'm a little too old to go back to school."  
  
" No, Ms. Rosenburg, I want you to be a teacher."  
  
" A teacher?"  
  
" Yes, it will take some time to adjust but, you are one of the only known witches in the world that can do Ancient Magic."  
  
" Ancient Magic?"  
  
" It is the type of Magic you study."  
  
Willow rose her head to the ceiling as her mind became frustrated and blocked of any other thought... 


	2. Chapter One

" If I can't get home I'll simply destroy hers!"  
  
An exlosion could be heard all around as death and anger filled the air. An angry presence stood in the middle of a burning city as a darker, more powerful presence creeped behind it. The angry one turned and the fire shown of it's eyes.  
  
"You are exacly what I've been looking for." | | | | | | | | | | | | |Harry Potter awoke with a start as Vernon Dursley stood screaming in the | | | |doorway. | | | | | | | |" Would you let that bloody bird in!" he screamed, red faced before | | | |turning and storming down the hallway. | | | | | | | | Harry walked slowly across the room to shut the door then realized an | | | |iratated Hedwig was scratching at his window. He went to open it, the | | | |glass now covered in scratch marks. Hedwig flew gracefully around the | | | |room, dropping to rolled up pieces of parchment on Harry's desk. | | | | | | | | He walked over and saw he had a letter from Ron Weasley, and an | | | |extremely long one from Hermione Granger. He unrolled the one from Ron and| | | |read: | | | | | | | |Harry, I know you canceled your subscription to The Daily Prophet so I'll | | | |fill you in on what's going on. The ministry found an unregistered witch | | | |AND aparently, she tried to destroy the world a couple years ago. Fudge | | | |wanted to throw her in Azkaban but Dumbledore said he wanted her to teach | | | |at Hogwarts AND there's gonna be a muggle teaching Defense Against the | | | |dark Arts- | | | | | | | | Harry stopped reading the letter and stood there in awe. So many | | | |thoughts racing through his mind. He glanced at the calender an saw that | | | |there was less than a week before he returned to Hogwartsfor his seventh | | | |year, surely Dumbledore didn't wait this long to get a teacher? Or maybe | | | |he's known for a while but didn't reveal it till now. | | | | | | | | Harry plopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. It didn't | | | |really matter anyway. This year would be just as interesting as any other | | | |year at Hogwarts, he arched his eyebrows, and my last, he thought. | | | | | | | | Harry had thought about this factor several times during the summer. He | | | |didn't really know what he was gonna do after school ended. He was looking| | | |forward to leaving the Dursley household, though he knew that would put | | | |him in danger. | | | | | | | | He had decided that he would try and get the high marks he needed to | | | |attempt to become an Auror, uless he could think of something better | | | |anytime soon. | | | | | | | | Harry sighed and let his thoughts drift. | |  
  
| | | | |undefined | | | | | | | |undefined | | | |More... | | |  
  
| | | | |undefined | | | |[Close] | | | | | | | |undefined | | | |[Close] | | |  
  
| | | | |undefined | | |  
  



End file.
